<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Abandoned by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27401674">Abandoned</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hamilton Ghost AU [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Civil War, Cliffhanger, Death, Other, again i know, but okay., don't know how you like this, james and john are brothers, john is dead again, sorry - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:36:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27401674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>John gets reincarnated, Eliza arrives, John meets his younger brother.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Laurens &amp; James Laurens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hamilton Ghost AU [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Abandoned</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>tw </p><p>gunshot wound - it's not too graphic</p><p>death</p><p>suicide mention</p><p>tw over</p><p>If you find any more, please comment.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Life and death were different, but they were two sides of the same coin. Logically, Alexander knew that. But when John disappeared, he was distraught. In their last weeks together, things had been heating up over the issue of slavery, and John had mentioned that he wished to be alive for it. Maybe that was why. He was still angry - another abandonment? First his father, then his mother, even though the doctor insistited it wasn’t his fault, then his brother and the loss of his cousin to suicide. Was reincarnation a thing? He would have to ask his friends.<br/>
Days later, he wanders back to his friends and asks them, saying, “Is reincarnation a thing?”<br/>
Lafayette answered, “You are asking about John? I think so. It has happened before, in my family. I think that’s why most of the male La Fayettes went batshit insane. However, I don’t think all people reincarnate within their families.”<br/>
“You miss him, Alexander?” asked Peggy.<br/>
“Yes, he and I were very close in life. I think it may be because of the slavery issue - you’ve seen how it’s blown up these last weeks.”<br/>
“It makes sense. I assume he will be fighting when he is old enough.” The next 12 years pass in relative silence, no word yet of Laurens, no deaths. Eliza is praised for her accomplishments. But it is November 1854. Things change quickly. The newspapers blare the words of a hero, now gone to the other side. The hero is Eliza Schyuler Hamilton, and she appears to them the 28th of November, worn down and tired, but happy to see Alexander.<br/>
She immediately notices that Laurens is missing, and asks Alex about it. His face twists, saying that Laurens is thought to have been reincarnated for the issue of slavery. Her face softens and she hugs him tightly. She whispers, “I know how you feel about him, it’s fine. It makes sense that he would be reincarnated for this,” and Alex smiles, just a bit, as his wife is back with them. The sisters have been reunited, after years, and they look so happy to see Eliza again.</p><p> </p><p>It is April 12, 1861. Jack Laurie is marching out with Union troops to Fort Sumter, South Carolina. The steps feel familiar, almost too familiar. A few people have popped up who claim to be reincarnated. One of them claims he was Tench Tilghman, the other Richard Kidder Meade. He knows their names, but cannot figure out where he has heard their names before. Maybe he will meet them.<br/>
He goes in to fight, and is immediately knocked down, although the wound is not deadly, at least if infection does not set in. It reminds him of Lafayette after the battle of Brandywine, although he’s never been to France, at least not in this life, so he doubts that word of his “death” will not reach Paris.<br/>
He snickers a bit, even as his friend, John White helps him to stand and get help from a “surgeon.”<br/>
The “surgeon” checks his name and tells his friend to go tell their leader that he is injured. However, before White leaves, a messenger runs in with news - the Confederates are winning; the tide has turned. He watches as White runs out of the room, wondering if he’ll ever see his friend again. He falls asleep, dreaming of Alex, whoever that is.<br/>
He wakes with a shout. The river. He. He died there, in a past life. He knows his name - his old one. John Laurens, he was. He knows who Alex was no- the doctor interrupts him. “You good, Laurie? You were flailing about in your sleep.”<br/>
“Bad dream, won’t happen again. Sorry Doctor.”<br/>
“I know what past life dreams look like, seen a few myself. So, I’ll say it again. Who were you?”<br/>
“I don’t think you’ll recognize it, but here goes. I was John Laurens.”<br/>
“Jacky. It’s me, Jemmy. You remember?”<br/>
“You… Jemmy? I should have known.”<br/>
“It’s good to see you again, Jacky. Let me look at your leg.”<br/>
Jemmy looks at his leg and pronounces it clean, but Jack knows, there is still a risk for infection. “Did White come back?”<br/>
Jemmy looks grim. “No. He never got to your leader. They found him dead last night.”<br/>
Jack recovers slowly, but one night Jemmy finds him shivering, even though it’s about 80 out. He feels Jack’s forehead. He’s got a fever. He checks his leg, trying not to wake Jacky up. He fails, and Jack gasps for breath. “Sorry, Jacky. Your leg is infected, and you’ve got a fever. I don’t know if you’ll make it.”</p><p> </p><p>It’s odd, the things you remember when you’re watching someone die. Especially someone you knew in a past life. Jemmy remembers his death, the pain, and the utter want to see Jacky again before he died. And now his brother is dying of infection. Sure, Jacky was his brother last life, not this one, but he was only nine when he died. He’s surprised he even recognised him, since he barely remembers his brother.<br/>
Dying of infection is not something Jacky would want, James knows. He would want to die in combat, fighting for what he believed in. Not as the result of a fever from an infected wound. Curse the underdeveloped medical system.<br/>
He watches his brother die; it's sickening. James realises this must’ve been how his brother felt when he recived the news about his own death. Blaming yourself for circumstances outside of your control. Jacky wakes for a minute, asking only, “How long do I have?”<br/>
As he answers, saying, “I don’t know. Could be a matter of hours to a week.” James’s heart breaks for his brother when Jacky nods, taken by fevered sleep once more. He knows his brother has always been a bit reckless; but until now, the word suicidal is not one he would have used. Though he’s heard how, in his last life, Jacky’s death may have been a well-planned suicide.<br/>
He realises something more; Jacky will be his first patient to die. Hopefully his last, but Jemmy knows that that’s not how the world works. There will be more soldiers, dying of festered wounds that he will not be able to save, however much he wants too.<br/>
Over the course of three to five days, Jacky weakens, waking every now and then. At least long enough for his brother to give him water.<br/>
On what could be either the fourth or the sixth night, his brother takes a turn for the worse. The end is near now, and Jemmy will have to deal with the loss of his brother, but he hopes Jacky will be at peace.<br/>
Jacky wakes enough to ask for a minister to be brought to his bedside to bless him before he dies. James sends out his apprentice, William Hope, to find one. William returns with a minister who is ready to give Jacky his last rites. The ceremony is quick but simple, just how Jacky would have wanted.<br/>
Jack Laurie dies of an infected leg wound on the eighteenth of April, 1861.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>